


【二相/向哨】夜空中最亮的星

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

序言

 

二宫和也觉得相叶雅纪的眼睛是他见过最好看的，像夜空中最亮的星，在一片黑暗中闪闪发光。

只可惜这双漂亮的眼睛现在已经发不出任何光芒了。

二宫对此觉得十分遗憾，但却无能为力。

如果有一天，他能让他重见光明就好了！

 

第一章

祈祷与信仰在当今社会已经没有任何用处，力量才是一切的源泉。

现今的帝国和联邦是一个以哨兵向导为最高领导层的两个国家，亦是地球上唯二的两个国家。

普通人的数量越来越少，觉醒的人数中，哨兵的数目遥遥领先于向导。目前的人口结构是哨兵占六成，向导三成半，普通人一成半。

少子化和人口属性不均正困扰着这个在进化当中失去平衡的地球。

现在的社会相较于哨兵向导出现的初期，已经有了相当大的进步，哨兵、向导、普通人，这三者已经能和平共处，不再互相针对。

哨兵需要向导来疏导意识云，以防自己陷入暴走的状态，向导通过和哨兵绑定来提高自己的精神力，所以绑定对于他们来说是双赢。但由于少子化以及向导出生率的下降，导致向导人数和哨兵人数并不匹配，以致于大多数的低阶哨兵无法与向导绑定，从而导致哨兵在前线作战上产生了众多不稳定的因素。因此政府除了为无法拥有向导的低阶哨兵终身提供合成向导素之外，也开始鼓励更多的普通人和哨兵结合，希望通过更多的生育来改变属性失衡的情况。但普通人即使能为哨兵生育，孩子也多数是哨兵，向导的出生率始终不高。

 

今天是二宫和也三十五岁的生日，也是相叶雅纪从学校毕业的日子。

相叶的眼睛是闭着的，因为那双眼睛已经法再睁开了。他之所以能从脑海里看到的所有东西，都是依靠二宫留在他脑子里的那条精神触手。

很神奇吧？

相叶觉得这真的是不可思议，但二宫和他说，这对于身为A级向导的二宫来说，并不是什么特别难的事。相叶问二宫，自己为什么会失明？二宫说，也许有一天，真相就会大白，但在这一天到来之前，没有人知道为什么。

相叶就读的是普通人的学校，学校一般提供教育至学生二十岁，成年后，学生就毕业，可以去工作了。

二宫为今年毕业的相叶找到了一份工作，就是来学院当自己的助教。二宫是哨兵向导学院里的老师，主要是教向导学生的精神力控制以及如何为哨兵进行精神疏导。

相叶并不了解二宫具体的工作是什么，但他知道二宫是个很厉害的人。他对二宫十分崇拜，比他年长十五岁的二宫是他的监护人，以及，偶像。

相叶没有人生前十五年的记忆，他只记得自己在一个漆黑的世界里醒来，他想睁开眼睛却怎么都做不到，周围是乱七八糟又纷纷扰扰的陌生人声，他很害怕，他尖叫，他头疼，他想说话，却发出不明所以的吼叫声。

那时，有人握紧他的手，温柔地抚摸他的额头，轻声地呼唤着他的名字——相叶雅纪。他竟因此而慢慢平静了下来。他第二次醒来的时候，坐在他身边的人向他介绍起一切。

对方的名字是二宫和也，是他的监护人，以后负责他的起居生活，他可以叫他“Nino”。

他在一片漆黑中顺着声源伸出手，他摸到二宫的脸。那是一张有着柔和五官的脸，皮肤如同凝脂，他细细地感受着，之前的害怕和不安通通因为二宫而消失。

尽管他根本看不见二宫。

二宫牵着他回了家。他记得二宫和他说要对他施个魔法。然后他就能“看见”了。

这种看见和普通的看见并不一样，相叶的眼睛始终无法睁开，他靠的是二宫放在他脑海的意识里一根精神触手，触手将外界的东西映在他的意识里，让他从脑子里直接看到外面的一切，包括二宫。

二宫的脸让他觉得十分熟悉，似乎曾经见过，可当他想要努力回想的时候，脑子里却只有巨大的痛感。在二宫的劝说下，他不再勉强自己。但二宫的容貌真的如同他之前触摸的那样，十分柔和，没有攻击性的长相，笑起来亲切感十足。

“你的眼睛真好看，像琥珀色的太妃糖。”

相叶全神贯注地看着二宫，二宫却摇摇头，嘴角微微上翘。

“我曾经见过一双非常动人的眼睛，它像天上的星星，一闪一闪，没有任何人能抗拒那双眼睛的魔力。”

相叶永远忘不了二宫那时的神情，他猜想那可能是二宫的恋人的眼睛，因为那一刻的二宫眼里有着无法形容的情深。

从那之后，相叶小心地回避起所有关于眼睛的话题。

口袋里的手机震动让坐在学校礼堂参加毕业典礼的相叶回过神来。

不知不觉，他在二宫身边已经度过五年的光阴。他的身体恢复之后，他戴上墨镜来到了普通学校进行学习，一眨眼，五年就过去了。

他低头看了看，是二宫给他发来信息，说他已经到了学校。

相叶很开心，二宫之前一直都确定不了自己能否抽空过来参加他的毕业典礼，这让他暗地里很失落。

今天对相叶来说太重要了，既是他毕业的日子，也刚好是二宫的生日，他私心地希望二宫能来学校和他见证这个重要的日子。

相叶是毕业生代表，他以极其优异的成绩在同期里表现亮眼。戴着墨镜的他一上台，旋即引起台下的热烈掌声。

在开口前，相叶努力寻找二宫，直至看到他小心翼翼地进来了，他这才在心里舒了口气。他很想将自己最好的一面表现给二宫看了，虽然是他的监护人，但二宫从来没有像普通家长那样给他施加各种压力，他给他一个宽松的成长环境，如同兄弟一般相处，又如父亲一般引领他。虽然相叶无父无母，但二宫给了他足够的家庭温暖感。

相叶的致辞完毕，台下掌声如雷。校长亲自将毕业证书颁发给他，相叶看到台下的二宫露出了笑容，这让他十分开心。

毕业典礼之后，是毕业生和家人合照的自由时间。

相叶捧着毕业证书走向二宫。他记得五年前的自己还比二宫矮一点，现在的他倒是在身高上胜过了二宫，比他高上半个头。

“Nino！”相叶的兴奋从声调开始就掩饰不住，“谢谢你今天来参加我的毕业典礼！”

二宫其实早就为今天请好了假，只是他并不想让相叶觉得他是那种会为他做任何事的人。随着相叶的年纪渐长，二宫觉得他与他之间，或许应该要保持适当的距离了。

“院长临时改变了安排，所以我才可以来得了。我们来拍照吧。”

二宫带来了相机，他知道相叶很期待今天，他也是。五年了，他看着相叶从青少年成长起来，今天是相叶迈入成人世界的第一步，他希望今天是个完美的一天，能让相叶永远都记在心里。

他们和老师，校长，同学都拍了合影，相叶更是拉着二宫在各个教学楼前留念。作为监护人，二宫每个学期都会来这里开家长会，但是今天当他和相叶站在这些记录着相叶成长的大楼前，就算是生性淡薄的他也忍不住有了感慨。

相叶长大了，这五年来，在他的保护之下，终于安然长成一个大人了。他总算没有愧对相叶的父母。

一旁正在回放着照片的相叶没有注意到二宫百转千回的心思。他只注意到二宫今天穿了非常正式的西装，平时垂顺的头发今天用发胶梳成了大背头，显得成熟稳重又帅气。

他看着这样的二宫，心跳加速。

二宫站在相叶身后，想起十年前第一次见到他的时候，相叶还是个孩子，精致得像个洋娃娃。

他还记得相叶眨着那双灵动的漂亮眼睛，笑容满满地叫他“小和哥哥”。

只是后来的事……

二宫忍不住皱起眉来。

“Nino？”

二宫回过神来，相叶就站在他面前，一脸担忧地看着他。

“今天他们也来了，都在家里，一会结束之后我们就回家。”

二宫恢复一贯的淡漠表情，没有让相叶察觉到他的心乱。

相叶知道二宫其实是个心事满满的人，但只要二宫不想说，没人可以问出个所以然来。所以他也不多嘴，只拉着二宫到处自拍。他只想多留下一些和二宫一起的回忆。

离开的时候，相叶坐在副驾驶位上看着渐渐远去的学校，他在这里度过了五年的学习时光，现在，他要离开了，要踏上人生第二个阶段。

他们到家的时候，二宫的朋友已经到了。相叶和他们几个也很熟——大野智，樱井翔，松本润。

虽然二宫没介绍过他们四个人的过往，但相叶看得出，他们四个有过命的交情，是那种生死与共的好兄弟。

“我们回来了。”

二宫开了门，屋里几个人正忙得热火朝天。松本和大野在厨房做料理，樱井正布置，并顺便帮他们收拾。

“好香！”馋嘴的相叶放下东西闻到香味就连忙到了厨房，“哇，润酱O酱都好厉害！”

“雅纪今天好帅哦。”松本笑着说，手里煎牛扒的动作也没停下。

“那是当然的，今天是我们雅纪毕业的大日子呢。”大野也加入夸奖行列。

相叶对自己今天的穿着可是花了大心思的，因为今天实在太难得了，他希望正式毕业的自己会让二宫另眼相看。他之前特意让松本带他去挑了一套合身的西装，稳重之余又显出活力。出门前，相叶对着镜子左照右看，确定今天非常完美才愿意出门。

虽然今天二宫也没对他的穿着表示什么，但是在二宫早上看到他的那一瞬，他能感觉到二宫的情绪突然有了些波动，这大概是那根触手的功能。

“今天有这么多好吃的！”相叶脱掉西装外套，松开领带，挽起衣袖，“我来帮忙吧。”

“今天你和Nino都是主角，就乖乖等吃吧。”樱井正在为他带来的上好红酒醒酒，“要不先去洗个澡，我们很快就准备好了。”

“去洗个澡吧，今天他们三个不会让你插手的了。”

二宫也坐到沙发上，没有帮忙的打算。相叶听话地去洗了澡，出来的时候饭菜已经准备好了，正中央还有一个大蛋糕。

相叶知道刺身是大野准备的，蛋糕和其他菜式是松本拿手的，价格不菲的红酒是樱井提供的。

虽然他无父无母，但除了二宫，这三个人也把他当成家人来看待。一时间，他感动得不知道说什么才好。

“别愣着，快坐下吧。”

二宫了解相叶，感性的他总是轻易动情。相叶坐在二宫旁边，庆祝晚餐正式开始！

虽然相叶去年就已经成年，但他们几个一直不让他喝酒，说要毕业才可以喝，所以今晚相叶终于解禁，初尝酒味的他不懂节制，在吃完蛋糕之后，他整个人都陷入酒的后劲之中，情绪高得不得了。

“你一个人能搞定他吗？”

帮二宫收拾完全部东西之后，松本看着醉倒在沙发上的相叶，有点担心地说。

“没问题的，今天麻烦了你们一整天，你们也累了，快回去吧。”

松本三人一走，屋里马上安静下来，二宫坐到相叶身边，相叶已经醉倒睡过去了。二宫轻抚着他的额头，把他一直戴着的眼镜摘下。

相叶的眼睛闭着，纤细的睫毛乖巧地垂着。二宫的手轻轻覆上去，他甚至能感觉到相叶的眼球完好地在眼皮底下，但为什么相叶就是无法把眼睛睁开呢？

他用尽了各种办法都无法查出是什么原田让相叶失明，眼睛的结构都是完整的，没有医生能解释这个怪异的现象。也多亏是这样，他的精神触手才能发挥效用，如果是一个真正失明的人，就算是最厉害的向导都不能用精神触手让他恢复视力。

“Nino，我准备了生日礼物送给你。 ”

相叶突然捉住二宫的手，把他吓了一跳。他刚才太过沉醉在自己的世界里，以至于相叶什么时候醒了都不知道。他连忙挣开，相叶也不强留。

“什么礼物？你怎么有钱去买礼物？”

“我去打工啊，不过由于钱不多，所以礼物也不是很贵重，希望你不要嫌弃，会喜欢它。”

“你去哪里打工？怎么我都不知道？”相叶的身份特殊，二宫一直不让他离开自己的范围，即使他要外出，也会拜托樱井他们三个帮忙照看他，这么说来，他去打工一事怎么能瞒得住他？

“我去樱井他们那里打工啊，每人几天，帮忙做些力所能及的事，就赚了一点小钱，刚好够买要送你的礼物。你等我。”

相叶起身从房间里拿出一个盒子递到二宫面前，示意他打开。

二宫接过盒子，也满怀好奇地打开，相叶送他的礼物是一条锁骨链，链子正中央的坠子是一个英文字母I。

“链子是纯银的，因为我想你应该不会喜欢玫瑰金或黄金。”

相叶看到二宫一脸平静，不由得紧张，担心自己苦苦挑选的礼物不被喜欢，于是赶紧解释。

“为什么选了I，一般而言，不是应该选N吗？”

二宫本来想直接通过精神触手了解真相，但后来一想，还是由相叶亲口说出来会更好。他更喜欢那种慢慢揭盅的感觉。

“N太普通了，I是你名字第二个字母，我觉得这样是不是会显得更特别一些吗？”

相叶选I不选N其实是有私心的。I是一个同时存在于二宫和相叶名字的字母，送I字母给二宫，这样会让相叶有一种他的名字也被二宫佩戴着的错觉，是他故意营造的一种只有他一个人才懂的浪漫。

相叶不知道自己的这个想法已经被二宫洞悉，还暗暗窃喜自己将一切隐瞒得很好。

“原来是这样，谢谢！”二宫也不拆穿他，心里却对相叶抱有的这个想法感到欢喜，只是他表面依旧一贯冷静不表露。

“我帮你戴上。”

相叶其实仍带着醉意，第一次可以和二宫靠得这么近，他紧张得手也发抖。他拿着项链倾身向前，二宫就在他面前，和他的距离越来越近，他低头在二宫的颈边把链子扣上，内心那些压抑已久的念头逐渐失控。

最终，他将自己埋在二宫的颈窝。

“我好喜欢Nino！”相叶幽幽地说。

“傻孩子，”二宫轻叹了口气，抚上相叶的后脑勺，“我也喜欢你！”

伏在他身上的相叶软了身子，瞬间睡去。二宫轻轻地在他额上印下一吻。

喜欢……谈何容易？


	2. 第二章

第二章

为了统治阶级地位的稳固，他们无所不用其极。

 

又看见了！

相叶从梦中醒来，梦境的一切依然在他脑海里，自他过了二十岁生日之后，他就不时在梦里看见一只英姿勃发的非洲雄狮。可是每次当他想走过去的时候，狮子就会吼叫，吓得他不敢再前进一步。

梦见雄狮的次数越来越多，他也能比最初的时候更加接近它，只是当他走近了才发现，雄狮被一个类似结界的东西困住，他无法再靠近，也无法真正接触到它。

而昨晚，他看到了雄狮的眼睛竟然也是紧闭的，他突然发现自己从来没有看过雄狮睁开眼睛。

这是怎么一回事？

“雅纪，你醒了吗？”

门外传来二宫的声音，相叶这才真正清醒过来。今天下午他要跟二宫到学院去报道，明天就正式上班。他看了看闹钟，已是早上十点了。他本来想着今天早上给二宫做和式早餐的，结果因为昨晚第一次喝酒喝得太多，他连自己怎么回到这床上都记不起。

画面好像是停在他为二宫戴上项链那里，后来怎样，他已记不起了。

“我醒了，这就来。”

大概是十八岁之后，二宫在未经他同意之前，是不会轻易进入他的房间的。二宫身体力行地教育着相叶何谓礼貌与教养。

相叶打开衣柜找出端庄的衣服换上，快速把被子折好，然后开门到客厅里去。如他所料，二宫早已把一切准备好，正坐在餐桌前吃着早餐。二宫虽然很喜欢和式早餐，但由于时间的原因，他都会准备西式早餐，因为又快又简单。

相叶有点懊恼，他为二宫生日精心设计的环节里，也包括第二天起来为二宫做一顿和式早餐的，但现在因为昨晚他喝多了而泡汤了。

“洗完脸就过来吃早餐吧，一会就早点到学院里去报道吧，省得把整个下午都浪费在那边。”

“哦。”

他们吃完早餐之后，坐上二宫的车开往了二宫的工作地点。二宫在向导学院里工作，他不是老师，就是个普通的行政人员，上班下班，固定又无趣。

哨兵向导进化到现在，最高管理层仍是塔，最优秀的哨兵向导都是军人，也都在塔里工作。觉醒初期的哨兵向导则按属性分配在哨兵学院和向导学院里进行学习，一般学习一年到三年不等，毕业后直接进入军部工作。

相叶的工作也是个行政，二宫说这工作不难，反正跟着他干就对了。

相叶跟在二宫身边走在学院里，这里以前是某所大学，现在已经改造成向导进修的专门学院，一路上，相叶看到和他年纪相仿的学生，他们都会微笑着向二宫点头示意。

“Nino，他们身边的动物就是量子兽吗？”相叶新奇地看了一会，终于忍不住问了出口。

他身边的二宫停了下来，惊讶地看着相叶，“雅纪看得到他们身边的动物？”

他拉住还没收住脚步的相叶，仔细打量。

一般人要是会觉醒，时间点多半会在二十岁生日前后这个节点上，过了二十岁之后，觉醒的可能性逐步降低。相叶到今天，已经二十岁又六个月了，按理来说应该是个普通人，可如果真的按理来说，相叶又不应该是个普通人，毕竟他的父母曾是帝国那么优秀的哨兵向导。

“能看见啊，但我又不是哨兵又不是向导，是不是因为那根精神触手？”

二宫知道这并不可能，向导的精神触手并没有那么大的威力。他和樱井他们都没有在相叶面前放出过量子兽，也没有想过相叶会不会看见这个问题。

“跟我来。”

二宫拉着他到自己的办公室，他把门关上，将自己的量子兽放了出来。二宫的量子兽是一只白狐狸，自从他离开军部之后，他就只在夜深人静时才将白狐狸“充”放出来。

充甩了甩毛，似乎很不满二宫这些年都不怎么让它出来，一脸哀怨地看着二宫。

“好可爱啊！”

相叶从来没试过这么近距离看到白色的狐狸，他兴奋地走近充，充嗅了嗅他的裤脚，然后友好地围着他转圈圈。相叶蹲下来将充抱起，二宫本以为充会反抗，却怎么也没想到充会乖乖地被相叶抱在怀里。

他有点不好意思，幸好相叶全副心思都在充的身上，并未注意到他红透的耳垂。

量子兽会反映主人最深层的想法，有些事，二宫是清楚的，但他又是别扭的，充这么直接表现出来，让他很不知所措。

“它好乖啊，叫什么名字？”

相叶轻抚着充的毛发，充大概是感觉到舒服，越发靠向相叶的怀里。

“它叫充。”

二宫和充对了对眼神，充知道主人生气了，连忙从相叶怀里跳下来。

“为什么我以前没看到过它？”和二宫一起生活五年了，相叶从来没在家里见过充。

“因为你在学校住宿，回来的时间不多，没必要的时候，我们是不能随便把它们放出来的，毕竟它们不是宠物。”

充被主人用眼神凶了一记之后，乖乖地蹲在二宫身旁，不敢轻举妄动。

二宫拿出些表格递给相叶，“填了这些表格，办完入职手续，我带你去一个地方。”

二宫对当年的事一直存疑，但无奈找不到切入点，能保住相叶已经十分艰难，那年之后的每一步，他都走得加倍小心。

相叶也不多问，拿起笔坐在一旁填起那份入职资料。

二宫看着他，想起以前他到相叶家看着相叶做作业的情形。第一次见面的时候，还是十年前，十岁的相叶很认真地坐在桌前写着作业，那一天快要日落了，窗外的阳光像火一般红艳，落在相叶身上，让二宫以为自己见到了天使。

他还记得天使抬起头，用那双漆黑晶亮的眼睛看着他，然后极有礼貌地奶声奶气地喊了他一声“你好，二宫哥哥！”

二宫听到自己的心弦被拨响，有那么一瞬，他好像失去了思考能力，只是直勾勾地注视着相叶，脑内空白一片。

二宫觉得这样的自己是极不正常的，毕竟相叶才是个十岁的孩子。而他是个二十五岁的成年人了。

他极力说服自己应当把相叶当成弟弟来看待，但当五年前他看到倒在血泊中的相叶时，他知道这一切已不可能。

十五岁的相叶纤细瘦弱，倒在触目惊心的血里，他站在离他不过几步远的地方，但突然不敢上前。他足足发呆了好几秒才冲上前去将人抱在怀里，相叶那时仍有着微弱的气息。

“我填好了。”

相叶递过来的表格打断了二宫的回忆，二宫连忙把相叶入职的资料收好，然后联系樱井，他要带相叶再做一次全身的检查。

大野，樱井，松本，都是二宫自小认识一起长大的死党，樱井和二宫一样是向导，而大野和松本则都是哨兵。樱井家是医生世家，当年就是樱井的父亲亲自为相叶做手术救了他。

相叶坐在二宫的车上，不时望向一脸凝重的二宫，心里有无数的问题，但却问不出口。他不知道自己能看到量子兽是多么奇怪的一件事，他从来没有问过二宫关于哨兵向导的事，他以为自己就是一个平平无奇的普通人。

二宫把相叶带到樱井的检查室的时候，樱井早已把一切设备都准备妥当。

“雅纪，”樱井让相叶躺在检查床上，“没事的，只是一个普通检查，别紧张。”

“嗯，我相信翔酱。”

相叶嘴上是这么说，可是二宫那一脸凝重让他怎么都无法相信这只是一个普通检查，他想一定是有什么事要发生了，他只希望那是好事。

“谢谢你对我的信任。现在先把眼睛闭上，先睡一下。”

樱井把相叶一个人留在检查室里，对于二宫提议的方法，他觉得还是再商量一下会比较好。

二宫看到樱井皱起眉来，就猜到他可能并不赞同他的提议。

“翔酱，普通人是没有办法看到量子兽的，这一点你我都很清楚。雅纪一定是在当年那件事上受到了影响，不然他应该已经觉醒了。我必须得找出是什么在压制着他的觉醒。”

“但万一他承受不了两个向导同时进入他的意识云，他的精神可能会崩溃的，他会有危险的。”樱井能理解二宫的心情，但是他也不能不提前预警那些严重的后果。“你当时牺牲那么多，不是希望他能平安快乐地长大吗？”

“但是，我不能让真相被掩盖！前辈两夫妻，绝对不可能是叛徒！我保住雅纪，就是为了有一天要将真相彻查。如果前辈他们是被冤枉的，我是不会让他们枉死的！”

樱井了解二宫骨子里的倔强与坚持，也知道自己无法说服二宫，他唯一能做的是尽量不让二宫和相叶受到任何伤害。

二宫放出充，示意他在检查室外和樱井的量子兽一起保护他们，不让任何人骚扰他们。

检查室内，相叶已经昏昏欲睡，他感知到二宫的气息，身心更加放松。二宫和樱井对视一眼，同时伸出精神触手进入相叶的意识云。

这不是二宫第一次进入相叶的意识云，在当年相叶苏醒之后，二宫就曾经进入这里，但那次的他一无所获。相叶的意识云和普通人无异，即使那次他受伤，也没有任何精神混乱的现象。这也让二宫大意地以为他并没有受到任何精神攻击，现在看来，并不是如此。

相叶的意识云里有美丽的大自然，到处绿树成荫，一片生机盎然，放眼望过去找不到一丝不妥之处。

二宫和樱井往意识云的深处走去。

“翔酱有没有觉得这里很奇怪？我们好像陷在一个结界里，我总觉得眼前所见都是虚假的。”

“有同感。虽然雅纪心思单纯，但任何人的意识云都不可能是这么一副天堂模样。唯一可能是有人在这里留下了强大的力量将雅纪的感知封印起来。”

“如果我们将结界破坏……”

“真相可能会将雅纪杀死！”

樱井不知道是谁设下这个强大的结界，无论对方是敌是友，至少相叶现在活得很开心，一但将这一切打破，他怕背后是相叶承受不起的。

人的精神，可以是最坚强的，也可以是最脆弱的。

所谓一念天堂一念地狱。

樱井拉住还在往前的二宫，示意他要考虑清楚。

“谁都不能杀死他，我不会让任何人伤害他，包括我自己！翔酱，我会我的生命来保护他！”

二宫眼神里的凌厉让樱井不再说话。

他知道二宫五年前为了保住相叶的性命，连二宫家族的传家之宝——免死金牌都拿出来归还给当今圣上，同时也放弃自己上校的军衔，离开军部，五年来在向导学院当一个普通的行政人员。二宫为了相叶，牺牲了太多，他们都看得出二宫对相叶的感情。

“那我们小心一点，不要轻举妄动，看准了再出手。”

二宫点点头。

这时，远处传来一声猛兽的吼叫。

“翔酱，你听到吗？”

二宫闭上眼，耳边又传来一声吼叫，叫声凄厉，像是处在极大的痛苦当中。

“什么？我没有听到。”

二宫想这大概和他留下精神触手在相叶的意识云里有关，这让他和相叶变得更加亲密。

“在那边！”

二宫顺着那声源跑去，樱井紧跟其后。他们在穿过一片茂密的树林之后，看到了一只非洲雄狮。

睁不开眼的雄狮被困在一个不停变形的笼子里，它向二宫发出求救般的哀嚎声。

“翔酱，雅纪真的不可能是普通人，他是哨兵。”

雄狮每一声的嚎叫都让二宫感受到它撕心裂肺的痛楚，让他几近窒息。


	3. 第三章

真相，往往被埋在最深处，但终究会浮现。

 

“我要把他的量子兽放出来！”

二宫的精神触手刚伸出来便被樱井阻止了。

“Nino不要冲动！你看清楚那个笼子！”樱井拉住二宫，除了五年前，他再也没有见过二宫如此失却理智，“那是向导留下的精神触手，而且还不止一个，我们随意攻击，可能会伤到相叶的。”

樱井的话让二宫冷静了下来，他观察到那个不停变形的笼子包含了三种颜色，也就是说，这个笼子至少是三个向导一起留下的杰作。

二宫走近雄狮，尽管它没有睁开眼睛，但却对二宫的靠近异常敏感，一声接一声的哀嚎，让二宫难受得差点控制不住自己的眼泪。

“是谁？是谁这样伤害你？”

二宫刚想伸手触碰它的时候，那个笼子发出强光，直接将二宫弹开。

“Nino！”

樱井上前接住他。他们都没想到那个笼子竟然蕴含着如此强大的威力。

“翔酱你说得对，单凭我们是没办法破坏这个笼子的。”

笼子的强光褪去，更加用力地将雄狮勒住，雄狮被这种酷刑压制得不停低喘。

“雅纪……”二宫知道自己不能再贸然上前，量子兽和主人是一体的，他不能这么冲动，但是看着相叶的量子兽，他没办法冷静。

“我们先回去，叫上尼桑和润一起想办法吧。”

二宫的精神触手仍在蠢蠢欲动，樱井怕他的情绪会影响相叶，于是极力劝说他离开。

僵持了一会，二宫终于还是转身离开。

回到现实中，二宫看到沉睡中的相叶额上全是密密麻麻的汗珠，他想起在相叶的精神世界里看到的一切，那只不停求救哀嚎的雄狮，他心疼得无以复加。

“雅纪，到底那天发生了什么事？”

二宫坐在相叶身边，那一直强忍着的泪水在握住心爱的人时，终于悄悄滑落。樱井将空间留给他们，静静退了出去把门关上。

相叶似乎因为精神世界里的冲击而一直醒不过来。二宫也通过自己留下的精神触手感觉到相叶的感受，刚才他和樱井的侵入似乎触发了些什么而导致相叶很难受。

“雅纪，醒过来呀。”

相叶在床上如同被恶梦缠身一般，无论怎样挣扎都被困住，任凭二宫怎么叫唤都没听见。

二宫连忙到外面找樱井，二人对相叶陷入昏迷不醒都束手无策。

“要不要找别的医生？”樱井提议。

“不！在还没搞清楚是什么人陷害相叶一家之前，除了你们三个，我谁都不相信！更何况雅纪身份特殊，让别人知道他是谁，只会让他更危险。”

“在医院始终是不安全，要不先回家？我去找个轮椅过来。”樱井也赞同二宫的看法，而他们在这里已经逗留了一段时间，他也觉得不是很安全。

“翔酱，”二宫叫住樱井，“雅纪不会有事的，对吧？”

樱井看着二宫，他的好友曾是军部最出色的军人，可是在爱情面前，谁都会变得脆弱。

“他暂时醒不过来，应该是因为那只量子兽的关系，他的身体是没有受伤的，我们要想办法将他唤醒。”樱井拍拍二宫的肩，“我去叫人拿轮椅过来。别太担心。我去通知他们今晚下班一起过来你家。”

在樱井的协助下，二宫将相叶带了回家，而这个过程里，相叶都没有醒过来。二宫将他挪到床上，他想起那只被困住的量子兽，连充什么时候跑出来都不知道。

相叶的额头沁出更多的薄汗，脸色也渐渐变得潮红。二宫拨开那些湿掉的额发，忍不住轻轻地吻了吻那看起来很柔软的唇。

在相触的那一刻，二宫才注意到相叶的身体正在发生变化——

是结合热！

相叶散发出哨兵特有的气息，一点一滴地扩散，并影响着二宫。

理智告诉二宫，此刻最好的做法是离开相叶，但是他凝视着相叶，他知道自己做不到。

从见到相叶的那一刻起到这五年来一起生活的种种细节，纵使他尽力掩饰不让相叶发现，但他清楚自己的心，那份爱恋无时无刻不在加添，所以他能轻易地被相叶引发结合热。

这一点都不奇怪。

因为他爱相叶！

他跨坐在相叶的身上，那些一触即发的情欲席卷而来，而相叶也在此时缓缓开了口。

“Nino……”

相叶的声音虚弱沙哑，他从刚才就感觉到自己很奇怪，像是陷在一个梦境里，他能看到二宫和樱井，却又开不了口，梦里的一切都是那么的不可思议，他甚至听得到二宫他们说的话。

什么哨兵和量子兽的，让他如坠云雾里。

他怎么可能会是哨兵呢？他的身上从来没有那些哨兵应有的特质，为什么二宫说他是哨兵呢？难道是因为那只雄狮吗？

二宫和樱井离开之后，他怎么都醒不过来，他说不出话，身体也动不了，直到回了家，躺在自己的床上，感觉到二宫逐渐靠近的气息，他才终于说出话来。

“你醒了。”

二宫拨开那些挡在相叶眼上的碎发，在他额头落下一个吻。

相叶被他这个举动吓得心乱。他仍可以透过二宫那根触手看见一切，他眼前的二宫和他这五年来看到的都不一样。

那个无论怎样都一派聪明自如，剔透玲珑的人，从来不会露出此刻的表情——琥珀色的眼睛像一个漩涡，有着让人心悸的威力，早上梳理得十分清爽的头型有些凌乱，那一贯的游刃有余似乎都消失了。

相叶注意到两人暧昧的姿势，他更加不知所措。

“雅纪知道什么是结合热吗？”二宫的手指轻轻地点在他的唇上，将想要起身的人儿又压回了床上。

相叶咽了一口唾液，他觉得全身都在发烫，而二宫那个动作让他更是不敢有任何动作，连呼吸都放轻，生怕惊扰了此刻绮丽的气氛。

二宫看着他微微摇头，突然觉得自己太邪恶了。

对相叶感觉异样的时候，他已经是个成年人，相叶却还是个孩子。到后来将相叶收养，相叶也不过是十五岁而已。他无数次幻想如果相叶再长大一点会是怎样的迷人，直到相叶去年成人，他借着酒意抚上对方的脸蛋，但才将他多年来压抑的感情稍微释放了一些。可是清醒之后，他又不敢让相叶知道这些，于是在相叶的精神世界里制造了一些假象，好让相叶以为自己是在做梦。

二宫以为自己永远不会被勾出结合热，毕竟他拒绝了所有来自塔的指配，加上他在精神力方面素来有比较高的造诣，能完美地控制自己，因此塔只要他定时提供向导素便可，就没有勉强给他指配哨兵。

事实是任何事情只要与相叶沾边，他就会变得不一样了。

在意识到相叶爆发出结合热的时候，他的内心是窃喜的。他看着相叶那被高温烫得红艳的唇，缓缓地吻上。

相叶以为他是在做梦。

可是唇上的触感是那么的真实，二宫的身体是那么柔软地压在他上面，他毫无抵抗之力，他顺从二宫，即使敏感的上腭被反复舔弄，即使身体因为被拥紧而发软，他都始终予取予求。

“你怎么这么乖？”二宫的耳朵红了起来，“你知不知道结合热的爆发是所有哨兵向导都拒绝不了的事？”

“我是哨兵吗？”

所有人都以为过了二十岁没有觉醒的相叶是个普通人，连相叶自己也不曾想过有一天，“结合热”、“量子兽”，这些字眼会落在他身上。

“嗯，我相信你是个很厉害的哨兵。”

二宫不知道为什么到了这个时候，他还有余力去和相叶解释那么多，他的下身已经勃起，他目前最应该做的是把相叶身上的衣服扒个精光，然后好好享有这具美丽的身体。可相叶的青涩反应又让他觉得应该将这个过程放慢来，这毕竟是他们值得纪念的第一次。

“但是——”

“不用但是，你现在要做的是放松自己去感受这股结合热，你不相信我了吗？”

二宫不让相叶再多说什么，他脱掉相叶被汗沁湿的衣物，那修长匀称的绝赞身材看得二宫的心跳失去规律。

相叶的眼睛虽然不曾睁开过，但那根触手仍让他一如既往地把所有的东西都映在了脑海里，他甚至通过那根触手感觉到二宫此刻的感受。

二宫很兴奋，带着一种他从未见过的高涨情绪凝望着他。然后二宫温柔地抚摸他的身体，最后慢慢落下一个又一个的深吻。

相叶感觉自己飘了起来，他的身体因为那些亲吻爱抚颤抖不已，他的性器硬了起来，和二宫的碰在一起。那种想要释放的欲望越来越强烈。

在他想要伸手抚慰的时候却被二宫阻止了。

“雅纪的东西都是我的。”

二宫扣住他的手指，一起撸上那硬得发紫的性器。

“啊……啊……”

相叶不知道怎么控制此刻的感受，他第一次让别人触碰自己的性器，那种奇异的感觉让他更加无措，全部的焦点都落在那里，而二宫的手指柔软，这让那些快感更加猛烈。

“Nino！Nino！”

相叶喊着二宫的名字射了出来，二宫将沾满浊液的手指慢慢插进了本不该被进入的地方。

在以哨兵为主导的社会里，哨兵甚至被认为是绝对权力的象征，这种观点甚至影响到同性别的哨兵向导，加上男性向导被检查出拥有生殖腔，这就让向导处于必须承担生育后代的局面里。

二宫很讨厌这种想法。

他倒不是说不愿意为相叶生孩子，但是相对于被进入，他会更希望是他进入到相叶的身体里，他对相叶的爱恋里，除了刻骨铭心的喜欢之外，还包含着这样的欲望。

“Nino！”相叶惊慌地捉住二宫的手，“那里……”

“我们试试好吗？”二宫将动作放得更轻柔，“如果雅纪不喜欢，我们下次就换过来。”

相叶温顺地将腿打开，二宫看到那个迷人的小洞一张一合地将他的手指含住，他就又再往里面送了一点，直到他摸到让相叶几乎整个人痉挛起来的点。

“嗯哼！Nino，那里好奇怪！”

二宫看到他刚高潮完的性器又巍巍颤颤地站起来，就知道相叶已经准备好了。他慢慢地进入相叶的身体。

他知道自己的尺寸比较大，要是动作太快会让相叶受不了的。

事实上第一次做这种事，相叶紧闭的眼睛已经流出了眼泪，那双手紧紧抓住身下的床单。但即使这样，大口喘气的相叶还是没有对二宫说出拒绝的话。

“对不起，让你难受了，再忍一下就会很舒服了。”

二宫不停吻着他的小朋友，缓慢地往深处顶去。

每一下的抽插都伴着让人害羞的水声，相叶的肠道慢慢习惯了二宫的巨大，并开始被卷入了情欲的快感里。

做爱的舒服感比单独撸动前面要多更多，相叶开始陷了进去。他搂住二宫，修长的腿缠上二宫的腰肢，二宫的肉棒因此进入得更深。

前列腺的快感让他不停呻吟，他完全放松了下来，精神世界在二宫面前毫无保留地打开。他们感觉到彼此之间的链接慢慢建立，他们开始变得更加亲密，像是永不分离一般深深刻在了对方灵魂的最深处。

二宫的精液打在相叶的内壁上，带来绝妙的快感，相叶又一次射了出来。白色的精液在他结实的小腹上流淌，二宫低头亲吻着他，舌尖不停缠绕，直到二宫退出他的身体，他仍将对方紧紧抱住。

“小和哥哥……”

在相叶缓缓睡过去之前，二宫惊喜地听到这个久违的熟悉称呼。

从初次见面的“二宫哥哥”到相熟之后的“小和哥哥”，那通通都是相叶对他独有的称呼。

这是不是意味着相叶开始恢复记忆？


	4. 第四章

为了你，我无所畏惧。

 

相叶以为自己在做梦，不然二宫怎么会和他做那种让人害羞的事？

可是当他醒过来的时候，他的身体提醒他，那不是梦！他身体每一个细胞都将那些做爱的细微感觉通通记下，他从来都以为能和二宫这么亲密只会是一个妄想，没想到竟突然成真了。

虽然二宫此时不在他身边，但他通过他们建立的精神绑定清楚地感受到二宫就在房外的客厅里，而且他还感觉到除了二宫之外，还有三个人。

是大野、樱井和松本。

即使隔着房门，他也清楚地听到他们聊天的声音和内容。

“你说什么？你和相叶绑定了？”樱井的声音里充满着意外，声调有点高。

“哇哦！你终于对他出手了！”松本的声音也十分兴奋。

“是老牛吃嫩草。”是大野软糯糯的声音。

“喂喂喂！有你们这么说话的！那时他爆发出结合热……”

二宫的声音越来越小，相叶能感觉到他在脸红。他忍不住抱紧被子，脸蛋也同样红扑扑的。

这样的事被其他人知道，真的好害羞啊！

“那不是正合你意吗？绑定后有发生什么变化吗？”樱井问道。

“我的话，大概就像书上教的那样，就是向导和哨兵绑定的感觉，可是雅纪似乎还没有什么变化。他还在里面睡觉，你们声音小一点。”

二宫看了看自己的睡房，想起不久前两人的亲密，尽管三十好几也还是忍不住耳尖发红。

“那你们谁在上面？”松本八卦地打听。

“啪”！

二宫一掌打到松本的额头上。

“要你管！”

房间里的相叶更是忍不住低声笑了起来。这种甜蜜来得太突然，他措手不及又幸福得无法形容。

他喜欢二宫这么久，终于有了这么美好的结果……

相叶兴奋地在床上翻来覆去，头却突然痛了起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊……”

他捂着头，失声大喊。客厅里的四个人听到声响连忙赶了过来。

“雅纪！你怎么了？”

二宫一进来看到相叶痛到在床上打滚，再也冷静不下来。他伸出精神触手进入相叶的精神世界，之前他想解救的雄狮一直在想挣脱那只变形笼子，雄狮的嘶吼和相叶痛苦的叫声混在一起，让二宫心疼。

“好痛！滚开！你们放开！滚！”

精神世界里飘荡着相叶的声音，他说着谁也听不懂的话，二宫看着这里里正在剧烈震动，以往那些美丽宁静的景色像碎裂的玻璃，一片一片地往下砸。雄狮身上发出时黄时绿的耀眼光芒，他不知道自己要怎么才能帮得上忙。

“二宫先生……二宫先生……”

一把熟悉的女声从远处飘来，那声音虚幻飘逸，二宫想起这是相叶母亲的声音。

“相叶夫人！”

二宫越发觉得事情不简单，但他不敢贸然行动，一切得以相叶的安全为上。

“答案在最深处，快！”

“什么答案？最深处是在哪里？”

二宫仰头询问，但相叶母亲的声音已经消失。相叶的精神世界似乎进入了一种崩塌的状态当中，二宫觉得自己已经在这里迷了路，分不清东南西北。

他抬头看着以往总是晴天的天空露出黑暗，他心知不妙。他怕相叶来不及觉醒便陷入暴走状态，这样会引来军部的人，到时候他们都会有危险的。

他顾不上那只雄狮，只得往还没崩塌的地方跑去。跑了一会，他看到前方出现一片绿光。等他跑近才发现那是一个山洞，洞口是仿如丝绸一般的绿光，远远看着像水在流动。

这里难道就是相叶母亲所说的深处？

他想起雄狮身上的光芒，猜想这片绿光可能是相叶的精神力所幻化。

二宫大胆地朝那片绿光伸出手，绿光并没有攻击他，反而将他吸了进去。他穿过山洞口，看到一把剑立在一块巨石上。漆黑的宝剑上有一块通透亮泽的宝石，在上面闪闪生辉。

二宫虽然有些迟疑，但还是握上了那宝剑，就在他抽出宝剑的时候，洞外传来地动山摇的声响。

二宫担心相叶的情况，连忙离开山洞。洞外的景色已发生天翻地覆的变化。

曾经的青山绿水，蓝天白云已经通通不见。天空如墨般漆黑一片，不见星不见月。二宫感觉不到一点相叶的气息，担心得不得了，手里握着宝剑不知道该怎么办。

“二宫先生，请用这把宝剑去把雅纪的量子兽救出来。”是相叶母亲的声音。

“可是我没办法同时对付三个向导。”

“这把宝剑是雅纪父亲的精神力和我的精神触手一同创造的，加上你的向导力足以斩断那三个向导留下的精神枷锁，雅纪就可以觉醒了。”

“好！”

“二宫先生，雅纪那孩子就拜托你了！”

“相叶夫人！相叶夫人！”

二宫喊了两声，感觉不到任何回应，他也不再耽误时间，连忙去找那雄狮。

大概是绑定后有了更强的感应，雄狮似乎也在寻找二宫，尽管它的叫声已经越来越微弱。

终于，二宫在一个湖边看到正在痛苦低喘的雄狮。

雄狮看到二宫似乎也感觉到自己可能会得救，拼命挣扎了起来。

二宫举起那剑，将全部的力量都集中起来。雄狮身上的笼子发出耀眼的强光，光芒里浮现出三个人像。

“你们三个……”

二宫认得他们，但他话还没说完，对方便向他出手了。

变形的笼子变成一个冲击波向二宫袭来，二宫举剑一挡，双方都被震得不停后退。

剑身上的宝石发出强光，二宫感觉全身的力量被牵引带动，源源不断地往宝剑输送过去。

双方都似乎打定主意要全力一搏，两股耀眼的强光碰撞在一起，将黑暗的世界照得如同白昼。

一口鲜血从二宫口中喷了出来，他虚弱地倒在地上。

那三个人像已经消失，二宫手上的宝剑也化成了灰烬，那颗黑宝石碎成几块，落入地里消失不见。

当所有的尘埃落定时，二宫看见那只雄狮威武地朝他走过来。

“雅纪……”

他浑身无力，但还是努力伸出手去抚摸雄狮。他看到雄狮有神的霸气眼睛，深感安慰。

“雅纪……”


	5. 第五章

我坚信，无论是怎样的你，你仍然是你！

 

二宫做了个梦。

梦里有相叶雅纪，也有相叶的父母亲——帝国最优秀的S级哨兵和S级向导。相叶的父母亲曾是军部的前线人员，带领帝国的将领一次又一次打败联邦军。大约是在相叶五岁的时候，他们申请了退役，之后在塔管理的哨兵向导学院里从事教育工作，别人都尊称他们为老师。

相叶的父亲在成为哨兵之前，曾经是生物学专业的高材生，只是后来觉醒之后，帝国需要这样优秀的哨兵去前线维护国家主权和领土完整，所以才弃文从武，成为了军人，并遵从塔的分配，与相叶的母亲——同样是S级别的向导结合，之后便生下了相叶雅纪。

二宫是相叶母亲的学生，但由于二宫家是帝国有名的军人家族，所以二宫的父亲也安排去他跟从相叶的父亲进行学习，因此在某程度上，像二宫这种特别优秀的向导，一般A级以下的哨兵是很难将他怎样的。他身手敏捷灵动，精神控制力强，帝国的圣上对二宫家族一向十分倚重，对二宫和也这个人更是看重。

二宫第一次到相叶老师家作客的时候，相叶雅纪十岁，二十五岁的他已经从军部学院毕业已久，年纪轻轻的他头衔是军部上校。

二宫十分尊敬相叶的父母。所以当他得知相叶的父母背叛帝国之后，坚持不肯相信这会是真的。

那天，他想起他欠了相叶小朋友一份蛋糕，于是休假的他去了东京最受欢迎的蛋糕店，为相叶雅纪排了两个小时的队，买了雅纪最喜欢吃的芝士蛋糕，然后满心欢喜地提着蛋糕来到了相叶家。

那一年，相叶雅纪十五岁。

但那一天的景象，即使是身为军人的二宫也觉得十分血腥。

相叶雅纪倒在血泊中，相叶的父母在不远处，满身伤口，浑身是血，早已失去生命的迹象。屋子里一派凌乱，全是打斗后的痕迹。除了他们一家三口之外，还有六个人。二宫不认识他们，但倒是把他们的容貌都通通记在心里。

相叶雅纪是唯一的生存者。

二宫听到他微弱的求救声才发现他竟然还有呼吸。

可是经过抢救之后，相叶雅纪失忆失明，不仅不记得那天发生了什么事，甚至连自己是谁都不知道。

在那之后，二宫仍常常会做梦，梦里仍是那天惨烈的景象。被惊醒之后的他会立刻跑到相叶的房里，确定他还好好活着才能安下心来。

圣上后来下旨，说相叶的父母勾结联邦，背叛帝国，最后因为与联邦谈不拢而与对方派出的杀手大打出手，双双身亡。

此事盖棺定论之后本来要处死相叶雅纪的，只因他仍背叛之子。二宫从松本那里得知这个结果，连夜带上二宫家族的传家之宝前去向圣上求情，希望能刀下留人。

二宫家族的传家之宝是二宫家的祖先救了先帝而获赐的信物，凭此信物能换取一条人命。二宫家族的长老对他用信物换取罪臣之子的生命十分不满，于是将他逐出家族。

为了能更加照顾相叶和陪伴他成长，二宫主动退出军部，申请调往学院从事文职工作。

二宫一直以为相叶会觉醒，但没想到直至他过了二十岁生日还没任何动静，他本来就觉得以相叶父母的基因，怎么都不该生出一个普通人，但却没想到这原来是封印的缘故。

“Nino……Nino……”

耳边是那个放心尖上的小朋友的声音，带着哭腔，仿佛他再不醒过来，他就要放声大哭一般。

真是让他牵肠挂肚的小家伙！

“吵死了。”

二宫慢慢睁开眼睛，第一眼便对上相叶那双久违的令他心动的漆黑眼眸，他所有的话登时说不出口了。

那双眼睛如夜空中闪耀的星星，眼下正饱含泪水凝望着二宫。相叶连呼吸都放轻，那小心翼翼的模样让二宫心疼起来。他想起在相叶精神世界里看到的雄狮，原来量子兽和主人真的是形神合一心意相通的，雄狮能睁开眼，相叶也就能恢复视力了。

二宫有些激动，拉着相叶便坐了起来，结果一用力才发现自己身体哪都痛，眉头立马便皱了起来。

“你刚才吐血了，还是别这么大动作。”

房间外的三人听到声响，都连忙走进来。樱井一看这情形就赶紧将人按回床上。

“小和哥哥你先躺下好好休息。”

相叶紧紧握住二宫的手不放，樱井他们也识趣地退了出去，把空间留给他们。

“真好！”虽然身体很痛又没什么力气，但二宫还是紧紧回握相叶的手，“你没事就好了。”

二宫紧紧盯着相叶那双亮晶晶的眼睛，直至那里的泪水哗哗地往下掉，他又心疼得再皱起眉来，抬起手将相叶的泪水一点一点地抹去。

“你知不知道我睁开眼看到你吐那么大一口血的时候，我都吓死了！”没有别人在，相叶便放肆地哭了起来，鼻头一抽一抽地，“你是我的向导，你不能有事！”

“我救我的哨兵是天经地义的事，我休养一下就好。”二宫往相叶那边挪了挪，“眼睛这么漂亮，哭红了多不好。”

相叶有点哭笑不得地抹眼泪，那纤长的睫毛被泪水打湿，让二宫生出想要亲吻他的冲动。他勉强撑起身子，吻上相叶柔软的唇。

“我的星星，欢迎回来！”

二宫刻意压低的声音极尽温柔，让相叶的心跳瞬间失了规律。来不及细想，相叶便伸手揽住他虚弱的向导，乖乖地任由二宫索求。

“小和哥哥，你好好休息一下。”

筋疲力尽的二宫沉沉睡去。相叶站起来抹干眼泪，雄狮显了出来。

“春也，你在这里守着小和哥哥。”

雄狮身上尽管还满布伤痕，但精神却十分抖擞。它听话地走到床边，伏在地上。

相叶将房门关上，樱井他们三个在客厅里等着他。

“相叶，要不吃点东西吧，润做了饭。”从下午到现在，樱井想他俩也折腾够了，有什么也在补充完体力之后再说。“吃完饭我再帮你检查一下。”

“嗯。”

自从醒来之后，相叶就被二宫牢牢牵动内心。二宫在他身边，胸前全是吐出来的血，他当时几乎吓疯了，根本就没注意到自己可以睁开眼睛这事。直到樱井替二宫检查完之后，他才真正放下心来。

在确定二宫没事之后，樱井觉得自己也该帮相叶好好检查了。再次清醒过来的相叶不但恢复视力，身上还散发出哨兵的强大气息，让身为向导的他倍感压力。

“一会我帮你抽一些血拿到润的化验室化验。你刚刚觉醒，Nino现在还在恢复期，你千万不要随便外出。”

松本虽然是哨兵，但他在觉醒前是樱井的学弟，两人均是医科生。虽然松本后来去了前线，但松本平时仍会回化验室协助工作。

“嗯，我会守在Nino身边的。”

“尼桑，你留在这里照看他们，有什么立刻联系我们。”

大野闻言点点头。

樱井拿着装了相叶的血的化验试管离开时，仍然十分不放心。

“翔酱是怕相叶会暴走？”松本猜到樱井忧虑的缘由。

“是的，我的向导直觉告诉我，他是个很厉害的哨兵，我特意让尼桑留下是想着万一有什么事，他还能抵挡一下。”樱井有点担忧地说。

“那我们快去快回吧。”

屋里剩下相叶和大野坐在客厅里。大野很安静地在划手机，相叶走到阳台，夜幕下，四周都没什么声响。

这里的景色，他通过二宫的精神触手看过很多次，但用自己双眼去感受却是第一次。

他什么都记起来了！

二十岁的人生里，每一件事，每一个点滴，通通都记起来了。

他和二宫相识已经十年了。他还记得二宫第一次到他家作客时的情形。

二十五岁的二宫，带着一股意气风发，加上那精致的脸蛋，一点都不像他见惯的哨兵军人。后来母亲告诉他，二宫是向导。

噢，怪不得眼眉间如此温柔。

而且二宫看起来很童颜，二十五岁也看着像个十七八岁的少年，这让相叶觉得和他之间一点距离都没有。

他很喜欢这位大哥哥，因为他看他的时候总会让他心跳加速。二宫常常来他家，他会辅导他写作业，会陪他玩。认识二宫是一件让他觉得非常开心的事。

后来那件事发生了。他被二宫领回家。他什么都不记得，但骨子里对二宫的依赖是不会因失忆而改变的。他对二宫的感觉，一天比一天深。

“怎么一个人站在这里吹风？”

相叶回过神来，二宫已经拿着外套披在他肩上，并按下他的头轻轻吻了他的唇。

也许是和相叶绑定的关系，二宫感觉自己恢复得特别快，一觉醒来，乏力感便已消失。

相叶将他抱住，撒娇似地在他的肩窝蹭着。

“我想起很多事。”

“嗯？想起了？”二宫惊讶地问道。

“全部的事情都想起来了。包括，我其实爱你很久这件事。”

相叶突然抛过来的直球让二宫无从招架。

这孩子什么时候学会说这些骚话的？

“傻瓜……”二宫的手轻抚着相叶后颈上的发脚，“我也爱你很久了，”他顿了顿，像是鼓起勇气一般又再开口，“我一直在等你长大。”

“真的吗？”相叶有点激动，又将二宫搂得更紧一些，“我曾经以为你喜欢别人。可是我看到你为了救我如此奋不顾身，我想如果不是爱，又有什么能使人如此忘我呢？”

“少臭美！”二宫的耳朵都红透了，“读书又不见得你这么聪明！”

“哪有！我都是全A毕业的。”相叶反驳。

“总之，你没事就好了。”

“小和哥哥，等翔酱他们回来之后，我想和你们说说当年发生的事。”

二宫身子一震。

这些年，他无数次猜想当年发生过什么，也尝试过去追查真相，但无论是从帝国还是联邦，这件事仿佛没有留下任何痕迹一般，消失得一干二净。

他也想过替相叶家平反，但理智告诉他，那是不可能的事。五年过去了，已经没有人再会记得这事，那些曾经和他们夫妻共同作战的人也早已假装不曾认识过。所谓人情冷暖不外如是。

加上相叶那时受了重伤，二宫只好低调起来，希望相叶有一天能记起全部的事情，把真相披露。

“无论是什么事，我都会陪你一起面对。”

二宫将相叶紧紧抱住，那纤瘦的身躯在他怀里瑟瑟发抖，让他心疼不已。

无论真相是什么，他就是他，他仍爱他！


	6. 第六章

尽管真相残酷，但我会握紧你的手，我们都不会再孤单！

 

樱井和松本回来的时候，已经是凌晨两点了，漆黑的夜晚，空无一人的街道，他们并肩而行。相叶的化验结果让他们心惊，他们得尽快回二宫家，五个人一起商量对策。

门是大野开的，相叶枕在二宫的大腿上，两个人都在沙发上睡觉。门一关上，相叶便睁开眼睛，坐了起来，眼中那凌厉的目光让樱井怔了一下。二宫也跟着醒来。

“你们回来了。”

二宫看到樱井和松本凝重的神色，心里知道不妙。

“Nino，张开精神屏障。”

淡红色的光芒从樱井身上散发出来，二宫来不及细问，但以他对樱井的了解，他选择了信任。

一红一黄两道柔和光芒将相叶、松本还有大野围住。

“别担心，他们还没这么快就知道我是黑暗哨兵。”

相叶身上散发的绿色光芒将二宫和樱井的精神屏障又加固了一下。

“你是黑暗哨兵？”二宫被惊住，“这怎么可能……”

“是的，相叶是黑暗哨兵，血液不会骗人的。黑暗哨兵已经很久没有出现，所以我们必须得小心应对。”樱井看着相叶，想起看到化验结果时的震惊，他更加谨慎。

“如果我不是在当年提前觉醒，就不会力量不够，要是换作现在，那六个人怎么可能是我们一家三口的对手？当年的那六个人可是圣上派他们来的！”

相叶在精神屏障的中央坐下，他的眼眶红起来，谁都看得见那双漂亮眼中的盈盈水汽。

黑暗哨兵，拥有超越普通哨兵的绝对力量，不止五官敏锐，力量超群，更重要的是他拥有普通哨兵所没有的强大精神力，即使没有向导，也不会陷入暴走状态。

相叶将五年前发生的事在四人面前展开——

那是一个普通得不能再普通的日子，十五岁的相叶还在二楼的房间里睡着午觉。突然，楼下传来了争吵声。

相叶听不清是什么，于是便起了床下楼去。

他从楼梯上弯下腰，偷看到父母和六个人正在激烈地争论着什么。后来，他们八个人打了起来。

即使相叶父母是如此优秀的哨兵向导，也敌不过对方的人数众多，不需几招便已落了下风。相叶大叫着冲出来，想要试图阻止这一切。

相叶的父母看到儿子出来，自然是更加心乱，担心他被攻击，一时间分了神的他们被那几个哨兵向导攻击得更厉害，身上的伤痕也越来越多。

被父母护着的相叶仍避免不了被那些人所攻击，他看着父母为救自己而受伤，心里又是生气又是混乱。

他的头突然痛了起来，巨大又强烈的痛感让他仰天嘶吼，他的身上开始泛出光芒，不仅相叶的父母，连那几个哨兵向导也呆住。

一阵刺眼的绿光像是爆炸一般发散开来，然后在这万丈光芒中，相叶的量子兽缓缓走出来。

不仅相叶的父母大吃一惊，那六个人也是。在这么混乱的时刻觉醒，相叶完全不懂得如何控制自己的力量，他强大又失控。

敌方三个哨兵三个向导，知道情况不妙，便立刻将攻击的主力集中在相叶身上。他们的力量很强，默契十足，完全是早已训练有素的杀手，并且非常擅长团体作战。

相叶父亲努力地抵抗着那密集的攻击，另一边，相叶母亲努力想让相叶恢复冷静，暴走的黑暗哨兵最终会将自己伤害。

量子兽们在一旁撕咬起来。四处都是一片狼藉。相叶尚不能自如地控制自己的力量，相叶父亲身受重伤倒在地上，对方的哨兵也不好过，他母亲用尽最后的力气抵抗着那些向导的精神攻击。

敌方哨兵的武器紧紧缠住相叶的双臂，他的量子兽见状立刻跑到他的身边护主，却在那时被三个向导联手击中，雄狮双目紧闭痛苦吼叫，最终被那三个向导的精神力彻底困住。

相叶也因此而痛得大叫。

一道微弱的光芒从相叶母亲的掌心径直飞向相叶的眉心，分了神的她被哨兵击中，鲜血从她的身体喷出。相叶父亲见状也拼尽最后一口气将手里的剑挥向杀了他妻子的哨兵，已经没有任何抵抗力的他最后死在另外两个哨兵的联手攻击之下。

相叶虽然目不能视，但却能感应到父母的离世。

他疯了！

他仰天悲戚地大喊，全身的力量不受控制四处发散，最后引发了超级大爆炸。

如果不是二宫恰好来到，相叶也会因为受伤过重而身亡的。

“够了！”二宫上前将他紧紧抱住，“够了！不要再去回忆了！”

已经绑定的两人精神互通，二宫能感觉到相叶此刻的精神世界一片混乱。他连忙用精神触手为相叶进行精神梳理，免得他陷入暴走。

“爸爸他们一直在进行一个秘密研究，圣上是为了阻止这个研究，所以才会对他们痛下杀手。那六个人是圣上养的杀手，专门帮他执行暗杀任务，实力比一般军人还要强。”

相叶紧紧搂着二宫的腰，将自己埋在他的胸膛。他的泪一直停不下来，这五年来因为失去记忆活得单纯快乐，但是恢复记忆之后，当年那触目惊心的大战，父母的惨死，都让他悲愤难当。

“怪不得我们当年怎么求情，圣上都坚持要将你处死，直到Nino拿出传家宝才将你救下来。”樱井恍然大悟，同时也十分心疼遭遇如此变故的相叶。

“是什么研究让圣上下这么狠的手？”松本追问道。

“是这个。”

相叶摊开掌心，一个细小的芯片幽幽地发着光。

“联邦早已进行这个研究，如果帝国固步自封，最终会败给联邦的。爸妈本来希望有成果再呈给圣上，但圣上坚决不同意，还派来杀手毁灭研究计划，所以他们才会打起来的。”

相叶看着掌心里父母的心血，想起他们因此而丧命，便又更加地难过了。被自己的国家这样对待，死后还要落得叛国的污名，这让他对帝国非常失望。

“他们想毁了这个，但是相叶夫人将它安放在你的精神世界里，同时也因为三个向导将你的量子兽困住，所以你才无法在二十岁生日前觉醒。幸好你是黑暗哨兵，如果是普通哨兵的精神世界根本不可能承受四个向导的精神力。”大野理了一下整个事件。

“不止夫人的精神力，还有相叶先生的，他们两夫妻将力量加持在这芯片上。”

二宫想起在相叶精神世界里的一切，终于彻底明白相叶夫人所说的“答案在深处”是什么意思了。

为了防止相叶觉醒暴走，也因为有三个向导封住了相叶的量子兽，所以相叶父母拼死也要保护儿子，并且将心血放在相叶精神世界的深处亲自守护。

“Nino你拿起的那把剑就是保护芯片最重要的武器，是爸妈的遗物，是这些力量一直保护着我，不然我早就因为那三个向导的封印而崩溃。”

相叶开始冷静下来，身为黑暗哨兵的他，本来是有着不输给顶级向导的精神力，如果当年的觉醒不是在那样混乱的情况下，他完全不会被那三组哨兵向导打成那样。也正因为那时的他年幼，力量不够，所以才导致被封印而失去了所有的记忆。直到和二宫绑定之后他才有足够的力量冲破封印，重新觉醒。

至于他双目，就是因为量子兽被伤，因此才会一直无法复明，直至雄狮被解救，他才能重见光明。

“那你现在打算怎么办？皇宫守卫森严，即使是你我二人也未必能来去自如。”

二宫紧紧握住相叶的手，他生怕相叶会冲动起来。谁都不可能在面对这样的事情时还能冷静得像个没事的一样，可接下来他们要怎么做，却是万万冲动不得的。

“这个研究除了圣上，还有一个人对这玩意相当感兴趣的。我们可以约上他和圣上一起聊聊。”

“谁？”四人齐声发问。

“一个和圣上密切关系的人。”

相叶轻轻抚摸着春也的脑袋，盘算着接下来该怎么做才是最好的。

到底要怎样才能既为父母报仇，又顺利地让这个研究继续下去？


	7. 第七章

爱，是生命绵延下去的根基。

 

黑色的午夜如墨，天空高挂朗月，清冷的月光洒在地上，银色的光辉让人忍不住轻颤。

圣上坐在龙椅上，七十高龄的他脸露疲态。今夜皇宫的看守似乎特别少，四周安静得似乎只剩下他的呼吸声。

“既然来了就不用掩饰。”

圣上的声音绵延不断，刚踏入宫门的相叶和二宫自然也听得十分清楚。

“小和哥哥，谢谢你愿意陪我来冒这个险。”相叶握住二宫的手紧了紧，“我一定会保护你的！”

“无论发生了什么，你永远都是我的哨兵。”

二宫用力地拥抱着相叶，此去是凶是吉，他们都无法预料，曾经平淡温馨的美好日子是他们最宝贵的回忆，他们都不后悔爱过彼此。

“咳咳！别这么悲观，我们不会输的。”

熟悉的声音响起，他们回头才发现亲王泷泽秀明和他的向导今井翼也来了，而跟在亲王身后的竟然是他们的老朋友。

樱井笑着，大野，松本也是一样，不仅他们，风间俊介，生田斗真，山下智久，这三个军部少将也来了。

“你们……”二宫有点惊讶，“怎么……”

“他们都是我的人，如果不是他们在暗中保护，你以为皇兄会不对相叶家这最后一点血脉痛下杀手？”

二宫想起这五年的安稳生活，这才明白原来这个中的缘由。

“走吧，今夜将会开启皇朝的新一章！”

亲王泷泽秀明是当今圣上的堂弟，也是推动相叶父母研究的幕后人，他当年得知圣上要毁灭研究结果这一消息之后，已经立刻派人前去阻止和拯救，怎料还是晚了一步。相叶雅纪是相叶家唯一的血脉，他能做的是竭尽全力保存他。

他早该知道当今龙椅上那人的心狠手辣，他曾以为圣上会看在这个伟大的研究成果的份上而饶过相叶夫妇。事实上，这个自私狭隘的圣上，从不会放过任何欺瞒他的人，他甚至不会顾这其中的缘由是什么。他的目光如此短视，自视又如此之高，听不进有利的进言，固步自封。

泷泽想，无论是这个国家还是自己，都受够了。在这样的圣上之下生活，不仅会慢慢落后于联邦，甚至到后面，还可能会亡国，到时候，地球就是联邦一国的了。他身为帝国皇裔，绝对不允许这样的事发生！

相叶夫妇知道那个研究，圣上是不可能支持的，所以他们找到了泷泽。泷泽权衡之后，决定给予相叶夫妇一切可能的支持，希望通过这个成果，利用舆论压力进行改朝换代，用和平的方式推动这个重大的变革。

可自从相叶夫妇惨死之后，泷泽知道这不可能了。相叶夫妇到死也没供出他，研究成果似乎也没有落入圣上的手里。一切都在为他争取着时间，所以，在这五年来，他没有浪费一分一秒，一方面他派人暗中保护相叶雅纪，一方面利用以前相叶父母给他的数据继续瞒着圣上进行研究。但由于最核心的数据在相叶夫妇手里，因此研究一直停滞不前。

现在相叶恢复了记忆，还将数据芯片交给了他，整个研究很快就能完成了。

泷泽走在最前面，一行人均是全身黑色戎装，为安静的宫殿带来了人气和肃杀之气。

泷泽推开大殿的门，殿内空无一人，除了坐在那高高之上的圣上。

相叶一见他就压制不住自己的怒气。眼前这人是杀害自己父母的凶手，他永远都记得父母是如何惨死在那六个杀手之下。

他的量子兽现了身，大声吼叫。

“没想到啊！”圣上眯着眼望向相叶，“竟然会有平民能生出黑暗哨兵。”

圣上身后七色光芒涌动，强大的压迫感随之袭来。

“大家小心，圣上也是黑暗哨兵。”泷泽叮嘱道。

“圣上自持是黑暗哨兵，从不与向导进行绑定，所以他也未必是我们的对手。”

绿光在相叶手中凝聚，慢慢幻化成一把长剑。同为黑暗哨兵，他能感觉到现在座上那人有多厉害，他不敢有一丝松懈。而他身旁的二宫也撑起精神屏障保护着他。

“我当初真的不该开恩放过你！”圣上站了起来，他有点懊恼。“我原以为所有的资料都已经毁了，留你一条小命也无妨。没想到相叶两夫妇将资料藏到你的灵魂深处。”

“皇兄，其实这个研究有助解决属性失衡，为何你至今仍执迷不悟？”

泷泽踏前一步，望着那高高在上之人。他们均流着皇族血脉，只因属性级别而分了高低，在这个推崇武力的帝国之内，能登上皇位，凭的就是自身的级别。

“住口！”圣上衣袖一甩，带起一阵阴风，“皇弟你身为哨兵，怎能同意研究如此怪诞之事！让哨兵为向导生育？贻笑大方！”

“这有什么可笑的！”相叶抢先一步，厉声质问。

这的确是一个不被现今世俗所认可的研究。

相叶父母会踏足这个研究，也是因为一个意外。

那天，他们夫妇因追杀联邦的奸细而进入了一条位于两国边界的小村庄。四周的平民都因惧怕哨兵向导而纷纷躲避，他们挨家挨户地搜索着，突然一阵打斗声吸引了相叶父亲的注意。他们赶到的时候，一个向导正和那两个奸细缠斗。

他们还听到屋内有痛苦的低吼声，相叶父亲加入战团协助那个向导，而相叶母亲进到屋后发现有人正在生孩子，那个人竟然是个哨兵。

解决掉那两个奸细之后，相叶母亲连忙在一旁帮助那个毫无经验的哨兵，最后终于顺利生下一个漂亮的女孩儿。

后来他们了解到这两人是野生的哨兵向导，由于生活在边界，所以没有被塔发现，也就没有被收编为军。擅长生物研究的相叶父亲对于哨兵也能生育这事十分好奇，于是取了那个哨兵的血液回来秘密进行研究。

那对哨兵向导本来也是无心插柳，原本以为只有向导才具有生育能力，怎知哨兵后来竟然怀孕了，如此荒唐的事把他们吓坏了，便只好躲藏起来。谁知道在哨兵生育这天，两个奸细闯了进来，如果不是相叶夫妇赶到，相信他们早已被当作异类杀死了。

哨兵怀孕生育的确是前所未有的事，至少在帝国境内闻所未闻。相叶父亲当时却想到如果能让哨兵怀孕生育，可能有机会解决人口属性失衡的事。

在这时，泷泽也刚好来找他们，告诉他们，联邦正在进行哨兵生育的研究。两人大吃一惊，将自己在边界遇到的事全盘托出，于是泷泽便提议让相叶夫妇离开军部，专心进行这个研究。

经过大量的数据分析，他们发现有百分之五十的哨兵其实拥有隐藏的生殖腔，是具有孕育后代的能力的。只要从观念上进行改变，人口出生率就能提高。

同时，根据数据分析，哨兵生育的后代，向导占的比例较大，属性失衡的问题也有望解决。

泷泽和相叶夫妇也深知这个研究与现行的世俗相悖，要说服当今圣上推行哨兵为向导怀孕生育，实非易事。

只是他们没想到圣上会因此而大开杀戒，那六个人是圣上的暗黑战士，极擅长取人性命。圣上最初也没想着非要下杀手不可，只是相叶夫妇宁死不愿毁掉研究结果，所以他们就执行最后的命令。

相叶的觉醒是个意外，而且他竟然是个罕见的黑暗哨兵，这让杀手们相当意外，最后便变成同归于尽的结果。那时的相叶已经奄奄一息，幸好二宫出现了。

“只要自身条件许可，哨兵为什么不可以为向导生育孩子？人类从单纯的异性生育进化为哨兵向导，即使是男性向导也具备了生育能力，现在再度进化为哨兵也逐步能生育，这难道不是进化的必经之路？圣上为什么不敢面对这个进化结果？”

泷泽仍在尽最后的努力去说服圣上。其实无论是军部还是御林军，泷泽早已收服，所以今晚的皇宫才会如此冷清。可即使是这样，他还是不想用武力逼宫这招，座上人以前待他有恩，不到最后一步，他都不想兵戎相见。

“如果你可以怀孕，你会为今井翼生儿育女？”圣上高声反问。

“如果我有这个能力，有何不可？小翼是我爱的人，我为什么不能为他付出？”泷泽深情地回答。

“圣上是不会懂的。所谓爱情，是可以让人付出一切的。”二宫站前一步，他紧紧握住相叶的手，后者也用力回应他，“圣上自持是黑暗哨兵，不与向导绑定，也从未真心爱过任何人，当然不明白在爱情的基础上，这些事是多么的理所当然。”

“爱？这种虚无的东西有何用？一群无知小子！”

“不懂爱的人是你！因为你不相信爱，不知道爱是世界上最美好的东西，也不相信爱可以创造奇迹，更不懂地球是个充满爱的星球。是爱让人类一步一步地进化。最强的黑暗哨兵，他的力量来源于爱！”相叶愤怒地驳斥着圣上，掌心里的光芒越来越盛。

“废话少说！看看今天是谁笑到最后！”

圣上扭开龙椅上的机关，他的十二个暗黑战士从宫殿最后方缓缓步出。

这是一个充满血腥和暴力的夜晚。

这也是一个光芒四射的夜晚。

当黑暗散去，晨光升起，空气中的血腥气味即使仍然浓重，但新的一天依旧如常而至。

相叶冷冷地看着眼前人，他的利剑贯穿了圣上的心脏，那鲜血一滴一滴沿着剑落在地上。

他们胜了！

新的历史从此开启。

 

尾声

一个休闲的、无所事事的温暖下午，相叶枕在二宫的大腿上，他的向导正轻抚着他的脸庞，笑意堆满那双琥珀色的眼眸。

那一役之后，新帝泷泽秀明登基，相叶父母得已平反，二宫也恢复军衔。樱井等人通通加官进爵，哨兵拥有生育能力这件事也放上日程，准备全国推广及为哨兵做免费检查。

相叶和二宫搬到泷泽所赐的新房子，舒服地过起二人世界。独立小屋一共三层，朋友们都说让他们赶紧多生几个好把家住满。

“小和哥哥，如果我没有生育能力，你会愿意为我生孩子吗？”相叶坐直身子，正经八儿地问道。

相叶也做了检查，只是结果要下周才能出来。他其实更希望自己能拥有生殖腔，他不舍得让二宫去承受生育之苦，何况他是黑暗哨兵，体能上比二宫优胜太多。

“傻瓜，这有什么不愿意的？”二宫将人抱住，“我爱你，我便愿意为你做任何事。”

相叶伸手将二宫搂住。

“我也爱你！从第一眼看到小和哥哥的时候就已经觉得你好帅，而且对我好温柔，我好喜欢你。”

相叶直白的情话叫二宫脸红不已。他何尝不是对相叶一见钟情呢？不然他也不会收起军人脾气，对相叶又宠又哄的，无非也是心里想着能多亲近这个粉团一般的小人儿。

“所以雅纪愿意为我生很多很多孩子吗？”

“当然！”

“那我们继续试试看能不能生孩子吧！”

二宫牵起相叶的手往睡房走去。

“诶？我们晚上不是要回军部开会吗？”

“时间还早呢！现在是白日宣淫的时候，开会回头再说！”

相叶看着牵住自己的二宫，想起小时候也是这样被他牵着，也许这样牵着便已是美满的一生了。

二宫回过头来看到相叶的笑颜，自己也笑了。

“走吧，我的星星！”

“嗯！”

 

END


End file.
